Stay With Me Tonight
by Boneslvr38
Summary: Probably just a one shot of what happened after Booth told Bones she was staying at his place. Spoiler if you didn't see The Hole in the Heart. Hope you enjoy & thanks for reading.


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or the songs that I use in my Lyrical Summaries. My stories are not for profit. They are just for pleasure. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Author's Note: I was thinking of doing a Lyrical Summary for this song before The Hole in the Heart, but in the last three days I have heard this song four times. And some how I had a story pop into my head, this song is a PERFECT Booth and Bones song. But the hook (Stay with me tonight) keeps reminding me of when Booth told Bones that she was going to stay at his place after Mr. Nigel-Murray was killed. I didn't really think that BnB slept together that night. Between using Bones' logic and then Bones telling Angela that she got into bed with Booth. I would have thought if Bones told Angela that she had sex with Booth Angela would have gone into labor. So needless to say I was shock at the season finale. I know I'm not the first to write a story on this but I hope you guys like my take on it. Happy Reading and leave me some love aka feedback. **

**Side Note: This has only been proofed by me so I apologize for any mistakes. **

Stay With Me Tonight  
>Song by Jeffrey Osborne<p>

Another morning, you are on my mind  
>Takin' up my time through out the day.<br>I try control it, every chance I see,  
>Always you with me, it's in my dreams<br>You give me fever, love I can't explain  
>Fire uncontained, what is this girl?<br>I try to fight it, but I never win  
>Seems I just give in to your embrace<br>But oh, you try so hard not to say,  
>Oh, all the things you do to me, and girl, oh<br>Oh, my love can't be concealed, girl you know the deal  
>Baby, stay with me tonight<p>

At my apartment, you've come to the door,  
>Quarter after four A.M., hello<br>We start to kiss, ooh we start to neck  
>You know what comes next and you love it girl<br>But oh what we have it feels so good  
>Oh and we both knew that it would and girl<br>Oh the feeling is so right please come hold me tight  
>Baby stay with me tonight<p>

'Cause you give me special joy  
>Oh make me feel just like a schoolboy, girl<br>Oh give me feelings of delight  
>Please turn out the light<br>Baby stay with me tonight, 'cause I love ya  
>You know I really do love ya girl<br>It's been my innermost fantasy  
>To share it together and to give my love to you through the night<p>

You call me crazy, maybe that is true  
>But what can I do? I love you girl<br>You got me movin', movin' left and right  
>Deep within the night come here my dear<br>You give me fever love I can't explain  
>Fire uncontained what is this girl?<br>I try to fight it, but I never win  
>Seems I just give in to your embrace<p>

But oh oh I pray you never leave  
>Oh 'cause my heart would surely grieve so, girl<br>Oh and you know I would not lie, girl you are my pride  
>Baby stay with me tonight<br>'Cause you give me special joy  
>Oh make me feel like a schoolboy, girl oh<br>Oh the feeling is so right please come hold me tight  
>Baby stay with me tonight<br>Need you by my side baby stay with me tonight

Oooohhhh baby stay with me tonight  
>Oohhhhh baby<br>I want to run my fingers through your hair  
>Whisper sweet things in your ear<br>Oh baby stay with me tonight

It had been just a few hours since Mr. Nigel-Murray had died beneath Booth's hands and in front of Bones. It affected them both more than they would ever tell anyone else. Booth who has had more than his share of seeing comrades die and have had some die in his arms, but Bones has not. They both have seen death, work with it everyday, but this was different. Bones had been in the field on occasion when someone has been shot and killed but they died instantly. She has never had someone linger and look into her eyes pleading not to make them leave. Mr. Nigel-Murray was not a bad guy that she and Booth were chasing. He was just a Squinttern in the Jeffersonian doing what he was asked.

Everyone was in the conference room, still in shock of the loss of Vincent when Booth entered to brief them about Broadsky. Broadsky had gotten away. He was on a construction crane to make the shot meant for Booth. They all agreed that it would be best to call it a day and to start fresh in the morning. Now more than ever Broadsky had to be stopped by any means necessary, which meant that Booth might very well have to kill Broadsky. Bones knew no matter what that it may come to that and Booth didn't take taking another person's life lightly, even if the person deserved it. As everyone else filed out of the conference room, Bones was the last to leave. Booth had stopped her before she exited. He hadn't moved from the spot that he ended up at when he entered the room.

"Bones you are staying at my apartment tonight." He was hoping she wouldn't put up too much of a fight. He wasn't much in the mood to argue with her about this. The look in her eyes said it all. She agreed. Even though, Broadsky had broken into his place before. Booth still felt that it was safer for her to be with him. Besides for her well-being but for his own peace of mind, he knew he had to get some rest if he was going after Broadsky in the morning and if he had to worry about her home alone he wouldn't be getting much sleep if any.

At Booth's apartment he made sure that all the blinds were closed. Booth offered Bones his bed and he would take the couch.

"No Booth, I'm smaller I can fit on the couch. You need to be rested so you can get Broadsky."

Booth agreed with her logic. He wasn't going to bicker with her about something so trivial as their sleeping arrangements. He offered to help her prepare the couch and gave her one of his sweatshirts to sleep in. Booth headed toward his bedroom, he much rather have stayed with Bones and consoled her. Bones was Bones though. When she was ready she would come to him and when she was he would be there for her.

"Good night Bones"

"Good night Booth"

He lingered a little just looking at her not knowing what else to say and then finally he closed the door.

Booth was asleep, well the best he could but all his sniper senses were on high alert. Bones couldn't sleep. She couldn't contain her feelings. She needed to talk to Booth. He was the only one that could help her at times like this. Bones entered Booth's bedroom. When he heard the door open, his sniper senses automatically had him reach and aim his firearm at the door. He realized it was Bones and he put down his firearm. She was obviously upset. Bones didn't understand why Vincent looked into HER eyes, BEGGING HER not to make him leave. She questioned why he thought she was making him leave. Did everyone think she was that terrible of a person? In the last couple months it seemed that some of the people she worked with thought she was a dreadful person. From Arastoo to Wendell, even Sweets and now Vincent did they all think she was just some cold fish? Booth reassured her that that was not the case. And Vincent wasn't talking to her. He was speaking to GOD and the Universe telling THEM that he wasn't ready to die. It pulled at Booth's heart strings to see her cry. He had seen her cry this year alone almost as many times as in the 5+ years that they have worked together, which made him feel worse because he knew that it took a lot to get her to a point like this. She asked him to hold her and of course he obliged. He would never deny her anything. Booth wrapped his arms around her. Bones sobbed heavily into his chest. With that he tightened his grip and laid back on the bed with her wrapped securely in his arms. He just wanted her pain to go away. He whispered softly and rubbed her arms to sooth her.

Finally her sobbing had stopped and she had fallen asleep, shortly after so did he. Not much time had past after Booth had fallen asleep that Bones woke. Feeling quite uncomfortable in the position she had fallen asleep in, she wanted to at least try to reposition herself without waking Booth. While repositioning herself, she looked at Booth's face, a ray of sunshine had made its way through the blinds and caught the moisture that was on his cheek. She leaned on her left elbow and with her right thumb she gently wiped the tears away. Booth's eyes opened and looked at her intensely. Neither one of them spoke. He reached for her hand that was caressing his cheek. Bones panicked thinking he was going to shoo it away, but instead he guided her fingers to his lips lightly kissed them and then enlaced them with his. The electricity that flowed through them once their fingers were joined was something that neither one of them could explain or deny.

Still without speaking, fingers still locked Bones knew it was irrational, but she placed a soft delicate kiss upon his lips. She was always one to initiate things like this and this time was no different. He knew she needed this. All the pain, sadness, despair, all the feelings he saw in her eyes, he was feeling too. She needed this comforting and he would not deny her this. Tonight was about comfort. The comfort over grieving for the loss of Vincent, comfort over the hurt that they both endured in the past year. Tonight had nothing to do with breaking the laws of physics. Tonight was about two souls desperately trying to be whole once more. Two souls that have been separated for way too long. Two souls that needed the comfort of the other. Comfort that both needed for way too long and tonight finally the last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. Tonight they were both whole and these two souls were joined as one.

**Side Note: I am posting this in my Lyrical Summaries and as a story by itself. So you will see this story twice. **

**Author's Note #2:** **To those who follow my writings, I have to apologize for not updating my other stories. My muse seemed to be on vacation slowly but surely it seems that she is coming back. Once again, I hope you enjoyed my little story and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
